Toggle bolts have been used for many years to support various objects on walls and ceilings, where there is no structural member, such as a joist or stud behind the immediate wall or ceiling surface. Toggle bolts typically provide a strong connection with the supportive structure and are frequently used to support shelves, cabinets, hanging plants, and the like. Toggle bolts are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use. However, the common typical toggle bolt suffers from at least one serious shortcoming. When a toggle bolt assembly is passed through an opening in a supportive structure, the opposite wings of the toggle assembly expand into an open position. A lower peripheral edge of the wing members must be engaged with a rearward surface of the supportive structure while the bolt is turned. This can oftentimes be difficult as most methods of advancing such bolts utilize a screwdriver or a socket wrench, which use a combination of turning, downward pressure to advance the bolt. More times than not, the lower peripheral edge portions of the toggle wing members simply slide along the rearward surface of the supportive structure, preventing proper advancement of the bolt through the toggle. Accordingly, proper securement and tightening of typical toggle bolts can be time consuming and frustrating.
Accordingly, what is needed is a novel toggle assembly that may be selectively engaged with the rearward surface of a supportive structure in such a manner that substantially prevents movement of the toggle with respect to the supportive structure while the bolt is advanced through the toggle and tightened.